Saving Rose
by Mori Belicov Hathaway
Summary: Rose went to save him at the caves. But they took her away instead. What happens if the strigoi fed him blood but not enough to change it? At least not completely…what will Dimitri do when he finds out he has to search her and kill her not realizing she might not be completely undead? Yet. rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I will continue to write my other story but I was thinking about random things and this came up….please be nice, no flares… I would love though if you have tips for me or ideas for the story! So here it goes!**

**Chapter 1 **

I saw the light at the end of the tunnel. All around us guardians and strigoi were still engaged in the fight but most were trying to get away the sun was almost down. My heart was beating so fast and all I could think of was Dimitri. I didn't know where he was. That's when I saw him and what I saw almost made my heart break. Dimitri was lying on the floor unconscious, with a big cut over his head. A blond strigoi was hovering over him, his teeth sank in Dimitri's neck.

Noo! – I yelled as I ran to him.

Rose. Wait! - I heard my mom call after me but I wouldn't, couldn't stop.

I threw myself against the strigoi, stake in hand, to get him away from Dimitri. The strigoi staggered a bit but quickly recovered and I put myself between him and Dimitri. By then, most of the guardians had left the caves. Distantly I noticed my mother had reached us. Then I felt a stir behind me. I turned my head to see Dimitri begin to move and raised his eyes towards me. I wanted to run to him and make sure he was ok.

But then his eyes widen from something in front of me. That's when I felt a blow to my head and slumped to the ground. The last thing I remember before everything went black was seeing Dimitri's eyes as my mother tried to carry him out and fending the strigoi that were closing in.

I woke up in a dark room and with a major headache. Then I remembered everything and stand immediately. My head swayed but the dizziness passed quickly, I couldn't afford to be unprepared (though it was a little late for that). That's when I realized I couldn't really move much more. My ankle was chained to the wall.

After trying (and failing) to break free, I looked for something to break the chain and escape. No such luck. The room was pretty plain. There was a bed, a door and no windows. And definitely no stake. Figures. So I just leaned against the wall and, since I really didn't have anything better to do, I let myself be pulled to Lissa's mind.

"What do you mean you can't find her?" – Lissa was yelling to Alberta. It was dark outside and she was at the infirmary. She had probably gone there to help heal the injured.

"Sorry princess, but we haven't being able to find her… her body yet".-(what? They thought I was dead?) – "We will have to wait until there's light out…"- Alberta was telling her but Lissa cut her off.

"WHAT DON'T YOU HEAR OR WHAT IM SAYING! SHE. ISN'T. DEAD." – She shouted out of herself. – "I would felt it if she was."- With that she stormed off.

It pained me to see her so angry and worried about me. And the darkness was just making things worse so I took a little bit from her. Meanwhile Lissa had run straight to Christian's. Although we had our ups and downs, I was sincerely glad that Sparky was there for her. I was seriously beginning to wonder how the hell was I supposed to get out of here. When she reached the door, she didn't bother knocking she just barged in. Christian looked a little stunned at first but quickly recovered. Lissa on the other hand didn't hesitate to go into his arms.

"They all think she's dead "– she mumbled in his shirt, holding back tears.

"How do you know she isn't?"- he asked. I don't think he meant to sound that rude but that is how Lissa took it.

"People have got to stop saying that! I just know ok? If the bond broke, I would feel it!" – She said pulling away from Sparky.- "she could be hurt in those caves. She needs us."

"Shhh... hey, don't worry, after all is Rose we are talking about. I'm sure that she'll make it back anytime now." - He tried to sound convinced but I could see the trace of doubt in his voice. Luckily Lissa didn't seem to realize it.

"I guess so – she answered- I just wished that there could be a way for us to know where she is.

I was yanked out of Lissa's mind by the sound of the door opening. I immediately put myself in a fitting stance. If I was going down, I was going down fighting.

**Seemed like a good point to end it. So like? Hate it? Please R&R! Hope to read many reviews. If you have any tips or ideas please let me know!**


	2. chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait been writing my other story if you haven't read it please do and tell me what you think. Anyway here it is chapter 2! So excited! **

**Disclaimer: I think everyone knows I'm not Richelle Mead and I don't know any of the characters. (Not even Dimitri. Sobs)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**DPOV**

I could hear someone talking.

Soon, I recognized the voice as Dr. Olenski's voice. She was speaking to someone in a rather loud voice.

"It is actually quite miraculous" – she was saying. – "even with the loss of blood he should be able to be fully recovered in a matter of days".

"Yes, it is" – someone answered. Alberta. – "Luckily. Guardian Hathaway says that Rose was able to shove the strigoi away from Belicov before he could finish feeding." – There was something off about her voice when she spoke about Roza. Oh Roza. I love her so much. Even if my memories were still a bit foggy I knew I owned Rose my life. I need to see her, make sure she is okay. My mind kept replaying our night of the cabin. Had it really just been a couple of days ago?

"Excuse me guardian Petrov" – said another voice. Guardian Alto.

"What is it?"

"We have recovered all the bodies but two." – I felt my heart sank. That mean that two of our people had been either turned strigoi or taken as snacks, and judging by the way the few surviving strigoi had to run away after our attack the latter option wasn't very likely.

"We'll have to notify the family of the deceased, who are they?" – Alberta asked.

"The two novices that came with us, Meredith Jones (**don't know her real last name ha ha) **and Rose Hathaway." Suddenly, I felt as if my heart was being ripped out of my chest. All I could think about was: "no, no my Roza, please". Then everything hit me. All my memories about last night came rushing back, from the blond strigoi taking me down, to feeling his teeth sinking in my flesh. And then seeing Roza getting hit in the head and dropping to the ground. And then someone carrying me away. Then blackness.

I was suddenly out of bed and heading towards the exit. I could hear Alberta's voice telling me to go back and lay down but I just ignored her.

As soon as I was out of the clinic I sprinted towards Lissa's room. I knew that if someone could help me find Rose it was her. When I reached her dorm I knocked rather impatiently at her door.

"Guardian Belicov? I thought you were still at the clinic…" - she said as she opened the door. Then her face lit up – "Did you found…?"

"No. I need your help. I need to find Rose." – I interrupted her.

"I'm sorry guardian Belicov but the bond it's just one way there's nothing I can…" – I interrupted again.

"That wasn't what I meant." – I said – "I need you to lend me some money. So I can go find Rose."

"I know you two were close but I didn't think why you would..."

"I love her" – I blurted out. I hadn't meant it to slip but I was just desperate. And judging by the look of disbelief in Lissa's face I could tell Rose hadn't told her about us.

"What…what do you mean? I don't ..."

"There's no time for me to explain, look I made a promise to her. I have to save her. Please" – I don't know what drive her to help me but finally she just nodded and turn around to her room. When she was back she was holding a roll of money.

"This should be enough but if you need anything else please call me." – I nod and she nod back before closing the door. I could see the tears in her eyes.

I quickly returned to my room and packed a few things. I knew what I had to do. As much as it killed me to think about it. Rose was most likely dead or a strigoi now. But I had a promise to fulfill to her. She once told me that if she ever became a strigoi she would want to be killed. And I loved her too much not to comply with her last wish.

**RPOV**

_I was yanked out of Lissa's mind by the sound of the door opening. I immediately put myself in a fitting stance. If I was going down, I was going down fighting. _

"Ahh the famous Rosemarie Hathaway." – The strigoi at the door told me. He was the same strigoi that had fed off Dimitri – "so you are the spectacular novice that managed to kill Isaiah and Elena." – He was almost as tall as Dimitri and had blond hair. He looked like he had been a moroi before he had been awakened.

"The one and only. Why, want tips on fighting?"- I answered him with a smirk. I will show him no fear, no matter how they plan to kill me.

Apparently though he didn't seem to appreciate my keen sense of humor so before I knew it he approach me and had me pin to the wall while grabbing my arm and twisting it behind my back. I gasped in pain as he laughed.

"You don't know who you are dealing with, damphir." – He whispered on my ear. – "you are nothing, and I will make you suffer so much you will wish you were dead. And then I will awaken you. You will be a fine addition to our lines." – I felt my blood go cold as I pictured myself as a strigoi. No mercy, no conscious about what I was doing. Up until now, I thought that my only two possibilities were that I either got out or got killed. But I hadn't realized that they could turn me until now. Then he was suddenly not pinning me anymore. Another strigoi had come in as he had been talking and was now throwing the blond strigoi against the opposite wall.

"I thought I'd told you not to touch her."- he growled at blondie.

"But Martin I..." – blondie didn't finish because with lighting speed Martin throws him against another wall.

"Next time you disobey my orders you will have bigger issues to worry about than some snarky comments. Like having you head still attach to your body." – Martin said with a deadly voice. I didn't doubt he would carry through with his menace.

After that blondie pretty much sprinted for the exit, but not before he throw me a deadly glare. If looks could kill I would be dead on the floor right now. Then Martin turns to me and starts to walk in my direction. I immediately put myself in a fighting stance. Martin looks old, not as in gray hair kind of old but in an ancient kind of way. Like he has been walking earth for some time.

"Okay, this is really simple damphir. You give, we give. We want information. In exchange we make your dead as pain free as possible. If not, we'll do it so painful you'll end up telling us what we want to know either way. We might even awaken you and after you tell us we'll kill you."

"Wow, that is kind of blunt don't you think? But sorry, dying isn't in my schedule. What If I kick all of your asses and then I leave?" – I was bluffing of course. I didn't know where I was, and I didn't know how many strigoi where there. But I was hoping that if I make him talk I might be able to buy some time until help got here. _If_ help ever got here.

"What we want is quite simple actually." – He said as if I hadn't said anything. –"pretty much we want information on how to kidnap princess Dragomir."

"What? Are you crazy do you seriously think I'm going to give you Lissa? And what do you even want her for?"

"to make a statement." He said simply. "She is the last of her bloodline, killing her will be a powerful message, one that makes moroi see that strigoi are stronger than them and their pathetic guardians. That there is no safe place anymore."

"Sorry for crashing down your little dream but you are not going to do that because I will never tell you anything that will harm Lissa."

"We'll see about that."

And indeed he did.

I don't remember how much time passed. Could have been hours, could have been days. After beating me up, in which he broke my right arm and a few ribs, he tied me to the bed and grabbed a knife. At first I thought he was going to slice my throat with it but he had worse plans for me. He started cutting me, in my arms my legs my torso, not deep enough to cause real damage but enough to hurt like hell. After he was finished. He left leaving me there bloodied and hurting. Promising to come back later to see if I had 'reconsidered' his offer. Only after he had left I allowed myself to shed a few tears of pain and frustration. I felt impotence. He would continue doing this to me until I crack of die. I couldn't betray Lissa but I didn't know how much time could I stand this.

"_Dimitri where are you…."_ – I thought before I passed out.

**SOO… LIKE IT? LOVE IT? I WANT TO HEAR IT. PLEASE PUSH THAT BEAUTIFUL BLUE BOTTON BELOW AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: the search begins

**Sorry for the wait. I wanted to make it right and wasn't satisfied about what I had. I ended up making this a really long chapter. *Happy* but anyway hope you enjoy it! **

**SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMAR OR SPELLLING MISTAKES. I'm Latina mis amigos :D **

**Chapter 3 **

**DPOV**

"What do you mean you are quiting?" – Alberta yells at me.

"I'm not quiting. I just need to do something." – Like look for and kill the love of my life.

"Look Belicov, I get it, you are looking for revenge for what happened to Rose. But we need you here." – I didn't acknowledge the fact of her knowing about me and Rose. I didn't really care how she knew. She just did.

"I'm sorry Alberta but this is something that I have to do." – With that I got out of her office and went straight to the north entrance. I would start by looking for something on the caves, maybe a trail.

The guard at the entrance gives me an astonish look but doesn't say anything. I'm about 100 meters from the school when I hear footsteps approaching. I turn to find Vasilissa trailing behind me.

"Guardian Belicov! Wait up!" – Lissa yells at me. She comes running at me and stops to catch her breath.

"Princess what are you doing here?"

"I heard that you were going and I'm going to help you" – she states simply.

"You should go back, you can't come with me."

"I wasn't asking you for permission I'm going whether you like it or not." – She snaps at me. I looked at her surprised for her little outburst. She is usually sweet and educated.

"Besides I can help you find Rose." – With that I'm frozen.

"But I thought that you bond was only one way…."

"It was, but I discovered that I can use the darkness to enhance its power and I know that with some practice I will be able to see and feel what he is feeling and seeing."

It was tempting to tell her that she could come. She can certainly help me but I if something happens to her Roza will never forgive me. I felt a stab of pain in my chest as I think about her. I can't face the fact that I will have to kill her.

"Please Dimitri, - her voice is soothing, almost hypnotizing. – you know I can help, just let me." – Yes she is right, she's…

"Hey, no compulsion!" – I said shaking her powers off. I am pretty resistant to that. – "ok, you can come with me, but you have to do exactly as I tell you. Now let's go."

"Yes, Guardian Belicov." – She said obediently.

"Call me Dimitri."

"If you call me Lissa"

"Deal. And how did you make the guard let you get out of the school?"

"I compel him to and then to forget he saw me." – She shrugs like it is not big deal, probably for her it isn't.

"Sure, you just compel some guardians, no big deal." – I tried to look at her with disapproval but I don't think I quite succeed. She smirks but her face soon turns serious as asks me. – "why are you looking for her Dimitri? For Rose, I mean I know that you were friends and she is your student but why?"

"She was more than that"

"What?"

"For me, she was way more than just my student, or my friend. I loved her, she was my soulmate, and I failed her I promised her that I would always be there for her and I didn't keep my promise." - I could tell Lissa was dumbstruck she didn't know what to say; instead she pats my back awkwardly and tells me.

"Don't worry; she is going to be fine. We will save her and then everything will be back to normal. You'll see." – I look at her in the eyes and know that she believes that.

"I really hope so. I really hope so." – I tell her as I turn around and start waking again.

**RPOV**

I wake to the sound of the door opening. I tried to get up from the bed I was lying in but l felt pain shooting through my body. I can Martin at the door, looking amused at my bloody body.

"So Rosie, have you thought about our deal?"

"Umm, sure, Lissa is probably at Germany. She loves the climate this time of year, you should probably start looking there" – near dead experience or not I was still Rose Hathaway and I love to annoy people, especially if that person is a blood sucking monster.

He didn't like that though, because he slapped me so hard that my vision became dizzy.

"I will ask you one more time, where is the princess?"

"Aren't you listening to me? Guess you _are _as numb as you look. I already told you were she is." – I specked him to slap me again for my comment but he didn't. Instead he did something much creepier, he smiled.

"You believe yourself to be a real comedian don't you? Well, guess what, I'll give you a last chance to make up for your mistake. You have 24 hours to give me the information I want, otherwise, I will make you tell me. I swear, I will awaken you and after you have helped me kill the last Dragomir I will kill you."

After that he was gone leaving me there. Okay, he had said that I had 24 hours to help him or he would awaken me. That meant I had a day to get the hell out of here.

It's a good thing I work well under pressure.

**LPOV**

Sweat was sliding trough my forehead. I have spent over two hours trying to get to Rose but so far it had been useless and I'm really tired. Sighing, I propped myself in the pillow of the hotel's bed we are currently staying at. Dimitri keeps pacing around the room; his normally composed face was now full of worry and frustration.

"Any luck?" – He asks me for about the hundred times in the last hour.

"Not yet, I don't get it. It should have worked. Rose once told me that it is like a tunnel. You are in one side and the person you tried to reach is in the other."

"Could you reach her if she is…a strigoi?" – I had to ask her.

"I don't know but I guess I could feel if she was. Like blackness or something on her side. I can see the tunnel but every time I try to reach onto the other side it's like the entrance is blocked and I can't break trough. Maybe if she gets a strong emotion I could get easier..."

"What stronger emotion do you want her to have if she is a house full of strigoi and might even be death in this moment!" – He finished that sentence practically yelling at me. I had never seen Dimitri lose control like this, and frankly it scared me a little.

"_I have to get out of here."_

What on earth? Where did that thought came from? It sounded almost like Rose's voice…

"I'm sorry… princess I didn't mean…" - Dimitri starts apologizing.

"Yell at me again."

"What?"

"My emotions go to Rose and I can use that to pass the block." – I tried to explain. I'm getting really excited.

"Okay, you have no idea what she is being through!

"More!"

"She has always been there for you, she would give everything even her life for you and most of the times you don't even tell her thank you, it is normal for all of you moroi that damphirs like her and me lay our lives for you but you don't even think twice about helping us!" – Wow, that hurt. I mean I know that sometimes damphirs aren't treated fairly but I never really thought about it. Did they really think that about us? Did Rose? Every word he said to me hurt like a slap on the face.

"_I have only a day left to escape." _

"It's working! Yell something else. But talk to her!" then he grabbed me and yelled directly at my face.

"Why were you so stupid? Why didn't you let them take me?" he started sobbing. But I barely heard him because I got pulled to Rose's head.

**(STILL LPOV)**

I was lying in a bed looking at the ceiling. As I look around I can see that there are no windows, only a locked door to my right. As I moved a bit pain shot trough every part of my body. But I wasn't me. I was Rose.

"_it doesn't matter how I have to get out of here." _Rose was thinking.

"Rose?" – I said hoping she could hear me.

Rose sit immediately on the bed and started looking around the room searching frantically for me.

"Lissa?" – She asked sure she had gone crazy.

I sighed in relief. "Yes, Rose I'm in your head. Dimitri and I are looking for you. Where are you?"

"I don't know. I don't know where I am. But Liss you can't help me. It's too dangerous."

"Rose I don't care what you tell me I'm going to rescue you you're my best friend you have always taken care of me now it's my turn. Besides, Dimitri won't stop looking for you until he finds you."

"Dimitri? How did you team up with..?

He told me about you two. And as shocked as I was I can't believe I didn't see it earlier. Now you need to tell us where you are, try to make your captors tell you. We'll come to you."

"That's the thing Liss they told me that I only have a day to give them what they want before they awak… before they kill me. – I frowned noticing her hesitation.

"It doesn't matter what they want Rose you have to give it to them. If anything so that you can make some time."

"I can't Lissa."

"Why not? What do they want?"

"They want you." – I gasped in shock. Me? Why did they want me? But of course, as the last Dragomir they would want to kill me. To send a message.

"Do it."

"What?"

"I said to do it. You have to give me up. You are my sister Rose. I can't lose you."

"It won't make any difference they'll kill me anyway. And truly sis, I'm not really in great shape to fight them off." – I can tell that much was truth. I can feel her pain and right know I can say for sure that she has at least some broken bones and a minor concussion along with some bruises and scratches.

"I have an idea. Why don't you tell them to go someplace and then me and Dimitri will go and take you out? Meanwhile I'll see if I can help you with your injuries." – I tell her as I make spirit flow through the bond and into Rose. Almost immediately she starts healing. I feel like I'm healing myself with feels really weird.

"Okay, that should do it. Now remember the plan. And don't worry, we will make it." - I'm really tired. I can feel myself being pulled by my own body.

"Okay, I'll try. Thanks for everything Lissa and please, tell Dimitri that I love him. And to stop punishing himself for what happened. It wasn't his fault." – then I' pushed out and the next instant I'm sitting on the bed of the hotel room with a nearly freak out Dimitri standing beside me.

"I made it." – I said triumphantly.

"And?" – So I told him our plan. And what Rose had told me to tell him. That got a small smile from him.

"Okay, let's do this." Dimitri said determinately.

**RPOV**

I was currently in a black VMW heading towards Spokane. Of all the places we were supposed to meet it had to be here. Martin had made me call Lissa and she had pretended not to know anything. I'd told her I had managed to break free and that I was hiding here and that I needed her to come get me.

I still couldn't believe the strigoi had bought it. We stop in an abandoned warehouse, and go in. I can feel Lissa; she is hiding in the back of the warehouse. Dimitri had gone to contact the Guardians and Lissa was supposed to get put to buy time if they took too much time to come. Almost half an hour had passed since we got here when Martin and the rest of the strigoi there start becoming nervous.

"She was supposed to be here 30 minutes ago! – One of the strigoi started complaining. I think his name was Jason or Lason or something like that.

"Yes I'm hungry!" – whined a female strigoi. She had a pixie hair cut and was very short. She looked really young too but her young features were outnumbered by the evil that seemed to surround her.

"Shut up. Everybody." – Martin said to the others. Then he turns to me. – "where is the princess?"

"And how am I supposed to know? It's not like I can msm her can I?" – That got me a blow to my head that made me fell to the ground. I could have fought back since Lissa had healed me but I didn't have a stake or a decapitation weapon so for now I have to look as if I'm injured. That wasn't too difficult since my clothes are so ragged. Dirty and bloody it's impossible to see if I'm still hurt or not.

"Rose you okay?" – Lissa's panicked voice sounds in my mind.

"Yes. Stay hidden. I'm okay."

"Hey, you still in there?" – Martin is inches away from me. I can smell his breath. I shudder. – "what…wait, I heard stories about the two of you. You have the bond don't you? She isn't coming you probably tipped her off."

"What? That's insane. Maybe she got the address wrong or something." – I try to talk myself out of it but I can see that he isn't buying it.

"You bitch, tell us where the Dragomir is! – Jason yells at me as he takes a step closer.

"Now, now, let's take this calmly."-Says martin – it doesn't really matter if you did that. She will come."

"You seem really certain about it."

"I am. Because unlike us, we know your weaknesses."

"And what would that be?"

"You care for each other" – he says and then grabs me by my hair and pulls me up making me gasp in pain. – "You will feel excruciating pain." – He said simply looking in my eyes. Then he sunk his teeth on my throat.

**I know I know you probably wonder when does what the summary say happens but I wanted to make kind of like a back ground to the story so yeah. So, tell me what you think! If I get 4 more reviews I will update the next chapter first thing tomorrow I just have to finish writing it. What do you say?**


	4. Chapter 4: so close yet so far

**REVIEWS MAKE ME SOO HAPPY! Thanks to the people that reviewed! And to the people that had put alarms on my stories :D I LOVE YOU GUYS! So here is as promised chapter 4 hope you like it!**

**Chapter 4**

**RPOV**

Pain.

All around me, it consumed me. it was the worst pain I had ever felt. Then an even worse thing happened. Lissa had left her hiding spot and came to rescue me.

"Ahh Vasilissa so glad you could join us" - Marti says as he lets go of me. I slump to the floor with a thud.

"Rose!" – Lissa yells as she runs towards me.

"Liss…run." I murmur.

"No, rose please, don't leave me." – Lissa tells me with tears in her eyes. Then I feel a cold and hot sensation on me. Spirit. But too soon the sensation stops as pixie strigoi grabs Lissa and tears her from me. She is about to rip Lissa's throat when Martin stopped her.

"But you said that I could taste her first! – She starts whining.

"Relax Alexa you will. But first, I want her to see what will happen to this little damphir." - Martin smiles and starts to approach me. And thanks to Lissa, I'm prepared when that happens.

I stumble to my feet and put myself in a fighting position. Even if I don't have a weapon I'm going to fight for my life. And more importantly, Lissa's.

"Ah, this damphir is tougher than she looks." – He says giving me a smug look. He then approaches and tries to hit me. But I'm ready for it, and as I see his fist and dodged it. He tries to kick my legs from under me but I'm faster and jump before I give him a round kick to his face. I have the satisfaction of seeing him stagger before regaining his balance. Just then I hear the beautiful sound of footsteps approaching our group that consists of 7 strigoi, me and Lissa. From the corner of my eye I see 4 Guardians, stakes in their hands. And Dimitri is one of them. My heart gives a leapt in my chest as I see that he is alive. Even if Lissa told me he was looking for me it is still quite a shock to see him here.

One of the Guardians, a pretty brunette with brown eyes, charges at the first strigoi she gets, ironically Jason, and before he can react she has staked him and is pulling her stake out before he falls to the ground. The rest of the strigoi are quick to recover and the fight begins. Even if there are just 4 Guardians it's amazing that many came to a rescue mission. Normally when someone is taken the only thing people prepare to go to Is his or her mourning ceremony.

I quickly turn to Martin who is still in front on me. we circle each other and then I leapt out and kick him. He barely budges. Then I see a stake on the floor. Lying next to one of the Guardians. A blond guy that looks in his mid-thirties. His throat is ripped open. He's definitely dead. Which means he won´t be needing his stake. I quickly grabbed it and turn to Martin. Looking for an opening so I can stake him. We struggle some more. There. An opening I throw myself at him but just as I'm about to pierce his heart someone pushes me out of the way. Pixie strigoi. I'm really starting to hate her. She knocks me against the floor and pins my arms. I try to push her off but she doesn't move. Saliva dripped from her fangs as she leans her face down towards mine.

"Wait, I have a better idea." – Martin says coming to my side. Then he bites his arm and puts his wrist in my mouth. I know what he wants he wants to awaken me. I try not to swallow his blood but the sticky stuff just seems to scurry down my throat. – "you, go help the others." – I hear him tell pixie hair.

"Roza no!" – I hear Dimitri yell somewhere to my right. Then Martin's wrist is no longer on my mouth and I see how he and Dimitri fight. Everything is becoming blurry and I see around me to realize that almost all the strigoi are either dead or gone. Martin seems to realize this too because he then flees. Dimitri doesn't try to go after him. He then approaches me. I can see that he is trying to fight back tears.

"Ohh Roza. I'm so sorry." – He says. Now he is definitely crying. I can see Lissa coming to my other side as Dimitri holds me. Everything is turning black now. I know that I'm going to die. And I know that if I get back I will be a strigoi. I know what Dimitri has to do. I try to tell him but I don't seem to be able to find my voice. I see him say something but I cant understand him. The last thing I remember before I black out is Dimitri raising a stake to my chest. Then nothing.

**LPOV**

I saw the strigoi put his wrist to Rose's mouth. He was going to awake her. No! I thought in my mind. I couldn't let that happen. I felt spirit rising. So strong. Stronger than what I ever felt it before. It didn't matter that my power wasn't physical like the rest of the elements. It felt almost tactile. So taking as much as I could I made a ball of it and threw it to Rose. Unfortunately the female strigoi that was beside her moved a little so some of spirit hit her. I don't think anyone else saw it but it looked as if for a moment the strigoi's aura sparked like she was alive. Rose's aura on the other side looked like a gold halo was engulfing her. But the strigoi continued to feed her with his blood and bit by bit it looked like her golden aura was becoming darker and darker. The female strigoi then stood up and fled from the warehouse. That's when Dimitri took hold of the other strigoi and engaged in a fight with him. Then one of the guardians came to me and asked if I was okay. I looked around the rest of the strigoi's were either dead or gone. My gaze returned to Rose, she was lying on the ground with Dimitri holding her. I ran towards her. I couldn't help the tears that started to flow out of my eyes. She didn't look good and her aura was getting weaker.

"Ohh Roza I'm so sorry." – Dimitri says. He's crying too. – "I will always love you my Roza. I will fulfill my promise." – Rose just continues to stare at him. Her vision becoming clouded. That's when I see that Dimitri's other arm is holding a stake just above her chest. I see Rose close her eyes and give a sigh.

"What are you doing!" – I yell at Dimitri. He doesn't seem to hear me until I grab his arm. He then looks at me with no emotion in his eyes. – "I'm fulfilling my promise"

"No you are not. She isn't a strigoi. Please Dimitri don't do this."

"I'm sorry Lissa but she is. He…he fed her his blood."

"Does she look strigoi to you?" – I ask. He looks at her. "She doesn't look death and I can tell she is still breathing. Please, we have to take her to a hospital."

"okay." he says.

So here we are outside of Rose's hospital room waiting for her to wake up. The place is packed with Guardians for my "protection". I can't wait for Rose to wake up and then everyone will see she is no strigoi and everything will be all right. She will graduate and then everything will be back to normal.

It is so sad that the universe seems to like to prove me wrong.

**Hope you like it! I will try to update as soon as I can. Review and tell me what you think! **

**:D peace.**


	5. Chapter 5: runing and hiding

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the wait I wasn't on the city and didn't have a computer with me. About that shadow-kissed angel the guardians didn't know how much blood the strigoi had drained her of they were kind of busy trying to kill the other strigoi. ;) Well anyway if anyone has any other doubts you can review or PM me. I promise I'll answer **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 5**

**DPOV**

We were still outside the hospital room Rose was currently at. I could see her trough the glass window across from me. From where I was standing she looked almost normal. With her hair all over her pillow and her face didn't look strigoi, she looked like she was sleeping. She was a little pale like a moroi, but not nearly as pale as a strigoi. Guardians swarm by, waiting to see if the blood Rose had been given had been enough to change her. Everyone was tense and alert. Except for Lissa who was sit beside me looking worried and anxious. Me? I just felt numb.

Just then a commotion seems to take on the group. A Doctor I didn't recognize came rapidly out of Rose's room searching for someone. When he spots me he comes to a halt and says in a rather frantic voice.

"Guardian Belicov you should come. She seems to be waking up."

I don't know what the other guardians organized but I was soon striding directly for the door with about 3 guardians behind me. Lissa had to stay behind the glass for her protection.

When I opened the door I saw Rose stir. I was by her side immediately, because right then there was no one else in the room except her and me. As if she is sensing me she turns my direction and looks right into my eyes. But I'm rooted to the ground. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes are ringed in red.

**RPOV**

I was on a bed. I can feel the sheets around my body. I hear a door closing and a voice on the other side saying,

"Guardian Belicov you should come. She seems to be waking up." –

By 'she' I suppose it means me. That means Dimitri is here. I cannot believe the plan actually worked. I hear the door opening and the sounds of footsteps approaching. I turn around to see Dimitri. I can already feel the corners of my mouth twitching upward. I can't wait to hear his voice again. To see him. But as soon as I open my eyes he just stands there frozen. He looks straight at me like I'm some kind of weird creature. That's when I notice that other three guardians are standing behind him. Stakes ready. I raise my eyebrows at them. What are they doing with those? It's not like I'm a strigoi they have too…wait. Martin did fed me with his blood before Dimitri shook him off me. Oh hell they surely think I'm a bloodsucking monster. And it's going to be really fun to convince him I'm not one. Note the sarcasm.

I try to prop myself up into a sitting position but as I'm just half way up all the guardians tense and began to circle me. Dimitri is the only one still. He just stares at me.

"Comrade …" – I begin but stop. There's something different about my voice. It sounds cold. Detached.

"Rose" – he croaks out. – "I'm sorry" – he says. And then he's retrieving his stake and it's throwing himself at me.

I react out of instinct. I jump from the bed and dodge by a few centimeters the stake that was about to puncture my heart. Dimitri immediately takes a step back, preparing himself to attack again. Out of the corner of my eye I see that the other Guardians are a few feet away from us but they keep their distance. The room isn't too big and there's not much space to maneuver.

"Dimitri, listen to me. I'm not a strigoi." – I try to convince him but my new stupid voice just makes it sound like a lie.

"You won't be able to trick me. I can see it in your eyes." – my eyes? That is when I turn my head to a big mirror to my right. (That is the one way window they were seeing Rose from. Like the ones at the confession rooms of the police) and I almost yell at the reflection it's showing me. My skin is pale, like white WHITE and my eyes are ringed in red. I certainly look strigoi. But I'm not. I don't feel the need to kill everyone and drink their blood. Inside, I'm still Rose.

And right now, I need Dimitri to see that.

"No, really Dimka please. I know it's hard to believe but I'm not a strigoi, not inside. Please you have to believe… - as I was talking I had let my guard down and one of the Guardians had notices so he had scurry behind me and is now trying to stake me from behind. Smart bastard.

Too bad that I saw it coming so I take him by his arm and throw him against the wall. I didn't mean to knock him unconscious; I was just trying to get him away from me. But as his body slumped to the ground the other guardians including Dimitri sprint toward me ad all hell breaks loose. I don't want to hurt them but I have to get out of here so I limit myself to disarm them and try to make them let me leave. But more guardians come in. where the hell are they coming from? I don't have any other choice but to throw myself from the window and hope we are not too high. I barely feel the glass breaking around me. I notice that my body doesn't hurt anymore from the beating I received from the strigoi and when I go through the window I don't get cut. Sadly it's not an actual window but one of those windows that you see at interrogation rooms on police TV series. I landed over somebody knocking her towards the ground. Then I noticed that person was Lissa. She looked terrified, and had tears on her eyes.

"Liss, I'm not…- just then Dimitri and the others come crashing around but when they see us they stop.

"She is going to kill the princess! – shrieks one of the guardians. It takes me a few moments to realize he means me. I don't waste anymore time, I immediately stand up and sprint to the exit. As I turn to the next hallway, my eyes briefly meet with Dimitri's and I can see a hurt and a sadness that I never thought I would see in those eyes. It nearly broke my heart.

I run down towards the main entrance, luckily, I'm just I the 4rd floor so it doesn't take me nearly as long to find the exit. Once I reach it though, I don't know how I can continue because there's still light outside. And I didn't just escape getting staked to becoming a human torch. So I turn around and head towards the basement of the hospital. Maybe in one of the storage rooms there will be a chance I can hide until night falls. I end up in one of the laundry rooms. I hide behind the drier and wait. Everything is happening so fast. The last thing I remember before blacking out was Dimitri's face and Martin feeding me blood. Ugh. That blond is seriously staring to piss me off. Just then I hear the sound of footsteps approaching. And thanks to the bond I can feel its Lissa. Wait. The bond! If it still works then that means that I'm still shadow kissed so I am still alive.

"Rose? Are you here? I am alone." – She added at the end.

"Hey Liss." – I say getting out from behind the dryer. I hate so much the way my voice sounds.

When Lissa sees me she flinches. That hurts a bit. I mean I know that I probably look strigoi but common! I'm her best friend she should be able to see the real me. She must have seen the look on my face because she immediately comes near me again.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"How can I be Liss? I don't know what is happening I mean I know that I look strigoi but I'm not really I am still the same rose Hathaway. I just don't understand what happened."

"I know Rose and I believe you but the guardians aren't going to. I need to get you out of here."

"But what about you? I'm your guardian I am the one that is supposed to take care of you. Besides Martin is still out there and he wants to kill you."

"I can look after myself and I have all the other guardians with me. And they are probably looking for me right now."

"Lissa hurry up the Guardians are coming!" – Christian shouts from the door. As he sees me he becomes paler than usual but he recovers soon and gives one of his snarky comments. – "wow Hathaway you looking kind of pale today." – He says trying to make a lame joke.

"Right back at you." – I say.

"Christian is going to help you get out. He'll take you to a safe place until we can figure things out."

So I hopped in one of the laundry carts and let Christian let me out of the hospital. I don't know how he did it with all the guardians around but in that moment I really didn't care. I ended up in a cheap room of some crappy motel downtown.

"Okay" – Christian said once we reached the safety of the room. – "umm, you should stay inside and, well try not to eat anyone." He tried to smirk but something was off about it.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll be fine." – I say. I' surprised when he hugs me. It's not romantic in any way. Kind of like a brotherly hug. Only after he has left and I'm alone does the realization of what is happening actually come over me. I go to the bed. It's one of those metal beds with a little design. I rip one of the legs of the bed and make a fist with it. It feels like play dough. Next I go to the mirror to see myself. Chalky skin, red eyes. But if you see it closely you can make out a bit of brown on the bottom of my eyes. I open my mouth and poke my teeth. When I touch my canines I feel how they become more sharp and big. Just then I hear a knock on the door.

I go to the door to open but stay frozen in place when I see the person on the outside.

**So who do you think that person is huh? Well review and answer me :D I think I will have the next chapter up for Tuesday I have yet to write it XD as always thanks to the people that review or put alarms on this story you guys rock! **

**By the way if you are a hunger games fan you should totally check out this story called "when she sings all the birds fall silent" by Cami Ivashkov it's really good. Here is the link: s/8269926/1/**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO EVERYONE! Miss me? bet you did. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but even in vacation I have no time to write (bummer) well anyway, here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…just the plot.**

**Chapter 6**

"Dimitri" – I breathed. How did he find me? I thought that no one had seen me leave the hospital. Damn I'm totally screwed any moment now I am waiting to see a troop of guardians coming in. but nothing like that happens, Dimitri is just by himself and he makes no aggressive moves towards me. But I don't let my guard down because I know just how lethal he can be.

"How did you found me?"

"It wasn't that difficult. I figured who would the only people that will help you? The answer was pretty obvious really."- I couldn't help but notice that he wasn't seeing me in the eyes. – "so, how did you make them help you? - He starts walking towards me while I back against the opposite wall. – "did you compel them? Convince them you are not a monster? Because it doesn't matter what you used on them to get them to help you, it's not going to make you convince me" – by now I had my back pressed to the wall. My nails digging behind my back like I could make a hole and escape through there. Which I probably could but I was pretty sure that comrade wasn't going to give me the time to do that.

"Dimitri please listen to me…"

"No, I won't. But I will make up for the promise I made you." – I saw the infinite hurt and loss in those brown eyes before he pulls his guardian mask on. Shutting his emotions.

That is when I start to feel angry. Anger towards him. _How dare he doesn't believe me! _he was supposed to always have my back. To be there for me. But when I need him the most he doesn't believe me. my anger was rising. And I could hear a tiny voice in my head fueling it all up. _He doesn't trust _you. _He didn't believe you. You have to make him see that he cannot ignore you. Show him just what you are capable of._

Soon that was all I could listen. I have to **make** him see it. And with that I launched to him. I wasn't aiming to hurt him, just to pin him to the ground and it took him by surprise because he came to the floor along with me. He immediately begins to fight me but I can feel he's holding back. He didn't even try to reach for his stake. I try to pin him to the ground but he moves and we struggle for a while and then rolls over so that he is on top of me. He's heavier but I'm stronger so I push him and he nearly flies all the way to the bed. He's quick to recover and seems to finally realize that he has a stake because he takes it out of his coat. We circle each other for a while testing each other. Looking for the other weaknesses. That is the disadvantage with us. We know each other's movements too well. He feints left and then goes right. Just like I knew he would so I block easily and we are back to circling again. Then I try to kick his legs from under him but he jumps and tries to punch me. I don't think. I can't. The voice in my head sounds even more enraged than before and I can't help but listen. _See, he tried to hit you! What does he thinks he's doing? Stop him. Pin him. Kill him!_

Wait what? I don't want to kill him, just stop him to make him listen to me. Oh God I'm a monster. I just wanted to go to a corner and cry. But Dimitri wasn't aware of my internal battle and when he realizes I am distracted he attacks and wasting no time he hits me in the stomach and then makes a roundhouse kick and I am flying to the ground.

_No no! What are you doing! He's going to kill you! _

The voice keeps shouting in my head. Just as Dimitri's stake is coming down I roll out of the way and punch him on the side. I hear him grunt but didn't stop the voice urging me. So I grabbed the stake and tossed it to the other side of the room. I continue to punch and kick him until he is barely clanging to consciousness. That is when I see his face. He is covered in bruises and his nose is bleeding. So is his bottom lip.

I kneel besides him and see that he is still conscious and he is seeing me directly in the eyes.

_What are you doing? Finish him off! _– the voice is yelling at me. But it no longer commands me. all I can see is Dimitri. My Dimitri just lying there. Oh what have I done?

"Dimitri, oh God I'm so sorry baby" – I hadn't realized I was crying until I see that the tears were spilling from my cheeks and onto the floor next to Dimitri.

"No Roza... I'm sorry." – Dimitri then starts to weep. His eyes look a bit unfocused like he's seen me but not me. – "I'm sorry love I failed you."

"No, no you didn't. I love you" – I say and then pick him up. I am so strong now that I carry him to the bed with no problem. Next I go to the bathroom and picking a towel I make it wet and come to clean up the blood on his face. But I began wiping the blood from her face I notice that a single line is dripping from his lip. And suddenly that is all I can see. That red fluid falling to his chin. I lean down slowly, like hypnotized and lick it. I feel the flavor of Dimitri's blood explode in my mouth. And I needed more. I was about to bit him when I lifted my eyes and locked stares. And when I saw that eyes, I saw fear, and I saw myself, the monster I have become.

I have to get out of here. So giving Dimitri one last glance I sprint trough the door. The tears continue to spill down my cheeks but I didn't stop no even when I reached the sidewalk. It was dark outside anyway and the streets were deserted. I had to get away from here. But as I was rounding the corner i heard a sound, I turn around just in time to see a metal bar hit me in the face. Then, blackness.

**DPOV**

Everything hurts.

I must have passed out because light is steaming out of the only window in the room. The last thing I remembered was IT going through the door after it almost killed me. Yes it, because my Roza was dead since the moment that thing with red eyes and pale skin woke up in the hospital. The love of my life was long since gone.

But why wasn't I dead then?

Standing up I checked myself in the mirror. Aside from the bruises and blood in my face I looked like myself. Brown eyes, tanned skin.

I remembered her beating me. And later when she put me in bed. And start cleaning my wounds. What did that meant? I remember her telling me over and over, that she was sorry. Strigoi didn't apologize. So why this one did?

That is when I notice my stake, tossed in one of the corners of the room. And that was the most amazing thing of all. Rose had grabbed and tossed it to the other side of the room. But how did she grab it without screaming in pain? With the magic in the stake she shouldn't have been able to.

Then how did she manage to make it?

**RPOV**

"Finally you are up!" – A voice was saying in my right. – "Thought I'd hit you harder than necessary."

"Uhg" – I say sitting up. I look at my surroundings. I was in what looked to be an abandoned warehouse of some sort. And sitting in the middle of all this, drinking a cup of tea like nothing was the pixie strigoi. Except that she didn't look strigoi anymore.

She looked damphir.

**So many questions…how did Rose grabbed the stake? What happened with the pixie strigoi? When will I update again? Well I guess that if you review you will get your answers sooner!**

**Peace! Mori.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Well, in this case I have no excuse as to why I hadn't updated, I was just out of time, and of ideas jaja**

**Thanks to my new beta ****ClauIloveDimitriBelikov**** for her help with new ideas and a bit more… you rock! **

**thunderv2.0: to answer your question, I think you are going to have to keep Reading it to figure it out… which isn't really an answer but I don't want to spill the beans…. Sorry. **

**Chapter 7 **

**RPOV**

"Well aren't you going to say something or are you going to stand there all day?" – Pixie strigoi, well now damphir said.

"What…how…" – I stuttered. I couldn't believe my eyes. Her eyes are green, and her skin is tan, not chalky white.

"How did I became damphir again and not a bloodsucking monster anymore? That is an excellent question, and I have no freaking idea how it was possible, one moment I was dying to try your blood and kill you and the next thing I know I felt like a trailer go pass me, over, and I turn around and I saw your blond friend, the princess look like she had just fired something, so I stumbled out of that warehouse, I most have passed out because the next thing I know I'm walking up and I'm like this. I thought that well, since she has those freakish powers of hers she might have been the one that cause this…change."

"That makes sense, after all, spirit is alive, and since strigoi are undead…" I could see her line of thought, but there was one thing that didn't make sense.

"If you are already a damphir then why did you kidnap me?"

"You are the only lead I have to finding the princess, besides, if someone would want to find her and not kill her it would be you."

"How are you so sure, I mean look at me, I'm not damphir anymore."

"You aren't a strigoi either, not completely."

"How can you tell?" I asked rather desperately, the image of Dimitri's bleeding body appearing in my mind.

"Well, for one you are not tied up, you could have just killed me, you are stronger than I am now and you are well trained. So my guess is that either the bond you have with the moroi girl is keeping you to succumbing to darkness or the same thing that hit me hit you but with less force."

"You took a bit of a risk to prove your theory." I tell her mockingly.

"Well, regardless, what do you say? Will you help?"

"Why do you want to find her so bad? Are you feeling like you're turning back?" If that was the case I had to be prepared to fight her off.

"No, when I got turned, I wasn't alone, I was with my charge, he was a friend of mine, and after graduation he requested me as a guardian. His name was Erick Drozdov, and he got awakened too. I don't know where he is but if I could find a way to help him, then I at least could make it up to him somehow.

"I'm sure it wasn't our fault,"

"It doesn't matter, Rose don't you see it? I failed to protect him, it was my job and I let him down, I let myself be distracted and it cost us both." The girl looked at the border of tears.

"Okay, I'll help you find Lissa, but I…" suddenly I couldn't stop looking at the girls neck, her vein sticking out and I knew that inside of it there was blood, rich red, blood.

"Hey, your eyes just became redder, oh, you must be hungry." She looked unfazed by that, not scared at all at the fact that she was about to become dinner.

"Well, I don't think you can wait until we find a feeder, so here." She said and tilted her head so her neck was exposed. "Just don't take too much get it?"

"You would let me feed from you? why?" I would never let a strigoi drink from me, well at least not willingly.

"Hey, I need you to get to Vasilissa, and I will do what I have to." I nod and position myself as I seen Lissa do to get a better access. As soon as I'm close my fangs come out and like a primal instinct I know exactly where to bite. The blood fills my mouth and it's like the most exotic flavor ever. I don't realize how long I had been drinking from her until I feel her body become limb. I know that I should stop now before she becomes too weak, but there's a problem with that, _I don't want to stop. _

"Rose, you have to stop," the girls voice is a bit slurry like she is fighting to stay conscious, which she probably is.

"_Why stop? Keep drinking, don't listen to her."_

Rose, please, you have to control yourself, this isn't you."

"_Keep feeding, why change, you will be more powerful than ever."_

"Think about Vasilissa." The damphir says before losing consciousness.

_Think about Dimitri._

That last voice didn't come from the ''evil' one, it came from that little part of me that was still struggling to keep my humanity. The part of me that was still good.

Slowly, I stopped, and felt my fangs retract, still holding the damphir I put her on the ground. She stirred shortly after and opened her eyes.

"Wow, for a second there I didn't thought you were going to stop." She said giving me a weak smile.

"I thought that too. Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Um, you should rest, we will go tomorrow to see Lissa, I'll get you something to eat." I went to the nearest restaurant, a burger king, (**I love burger king!) **and using a little 'persuasion' I got the order for free. After I returned and got her to eat, we said our goodbyes and we were about to fell asleep when I remembered something.

"Hey, wait, I don't know your name."

"It's Lila" Lila said.

**A LITTLE SHORT BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL TAKE ON WHEN THEY ARE "KIDNAPPING" LISSA. I WILL TRY TO POST IT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME. **

**OHH, AND IF YOU LIKE THE NIGHT WORLD SERIES BY LJ SMITH YOU SHOULD READ A NEW STORY BY CAMI IVASHKOV CALLED "LIGHT AND DARK" TRUST ME YOU'LL LOVE IT, :D**

**THAT IS ALL FOR NOW HAPPY NIGHT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HI! Sorry this chapter is so short but I'm starting school on Monday and I wanted to give you at least this much. I'm working on chapter 9 right now and I will try to update it ASAP. :D**

**Chapter 8 **

**RPOV**

"Are we there yet?" Lila complained for hundred times in the last five minutes.

"Almost, and if you want to get there sooner then you should be walking faster." I replied, we had to walk or give short runs since Lila couldn't keep up with my strigoi speed and we couldn't exactly take a bus or a plain to the royal court that was where Lissa was currently at.

"We have been walking for hours; I need to take a break." Lila said. I turned to look at her and she certainly looked tired, I felt just fine but I decided that we could use a pause since we were nearing the court's grounds and we needed to be strong.

After another hour of jogging through the forest we saw the gates of the moroi royal court in front of us. I admit they were kind of impressive to look at.

I could sense that Lissa was in one of the guest rooms, on the northern part of the building.

"Okay, we should put our disguises now." I told Lila. We have brought along with a pair of wigs, scarf's and hats contact lenses for me. It bothered my eyes a bit but my eyes were now a strange green instead of red. Lila was also wearing a wig because we couldn't take any chances of somebody recognizing her and asking questions. But as we were coming into view of the front gates we realized of another problem that we hadn't taken into account.

"How on earth am I going to cross the wards?" I whispered-yelled at Lila. Wards were a magical force field that kept strigoi at bay, they couldn't cross them because magic was alive and strigoi were not. Unless we broke them and that option was out since the guardians at the gate had just seen us and were approaching.

"What are you doing here?" asked one of the guards. He looked kind of bored, which was comprehensible if you had to work at a gate in the middle of nowhere where no strigoi dared to appear. Until now at least.

"Mm yeah, we were just, going around the perimeter you know, talking a walk and all." Lila said giving the Guardian a man-eating smile. The guardian immediately softened his gaze and replied.

"And what could two young pretty girls be doing walking around in the middle of the night for?" since we didn't know how much of the strigoi part remained I wasn't going to risk being toasted alive.

"We just felt like it." Lila responded shrugging. "But we are kind of tired and we should really get inside, our aunt is waiting for us and she doesn't like to have to wait.

"Ohh, you are sisters? You don't really look related." The guardian replied. "I'm riley by the way."

"We're actually cousins, and I'm Carly and this is Marla, but we really should get going. But I could look for you after…" she said giving Riley a seductive smile. His smile widened and he went inside to open the gates and let us pass.

This was it. The moment I had to see if I could get through the gates.

I took a long breath and took one step forward.

And nothing happened.

I could go through!

But as I stepped further the air seemed to become heavier and heavier, it felt as if I was walking through jell-o.

"Common we're almost through, just breath." Lila says besides me. I tried to focus on inhaling and exhaling and as we cross over I feel myself relax again. One obstacle down.

We get inside and quickly turn right to the guest rooms. I can feel the bond guiding me to Lissa, who is currently with Christian in their room. I can tell that Lissa feels stressed out and anguished. I tried to take shallow breaths and breathe through the mouth so the smell of that many damphirs and moroi wouldn't overwhelm me.

After we made some final turns we saw Christian emerging from Lissa's room. I stopped dead on my tracks, I could fool the guards because I had never seen them before but Christian knew me like a sister he would see right through my disguise.

"Don't worry, I have an idea." - Lila said when I stopped. – "wait here." She then went straight to Christian and almost slammed into him. Then she pretended to faint and Christian grabbed her so she wouldn't end up all smacked on the floor.

"Hey, are you okay?"Christian asked Lila. She pretended to regained consciousness and faked being embarrassed at being held.

"Yeah, sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and then I suddenly fainted." She explained.

"Don't worry about it, I was just going to go pick up something to eat at the cafeteria for me and my girlfriend, she….isn't feeling that great. Do you want to eat something?" he asked her. He wasn't flirting with her; he was just that kind of guy, who would help a girl for no ulterior reason.

"Ohh, I would love that, but you lead the way, I just arrived today with my brother, he is here with his charge and I'm thought about giving him a surprise but I guess I got lost in the way. Silly me." I had to admit, she was one hell of an actress, she was even swaging a bit so that it looked as she was dizzy. They went away with her chatting about her school life in a nonexistent school in South Carolina. I quickly went down the hall and stood in front of Lissa's room. I could feel her through the bond, with only a door separating us.

I hadn't realized how much I had missed her. And if she was afraid of me? I couldn't take it if she got away from me.

Talking a deep breath I turned the door knob.

And was dumbstruck at what I saw.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hallo! Well I think that I should put a schedule or something to my updates because they are all over the place. So since school is up and I have a million things to do I'll be posting a new chapter every Sunday. **

**A special thanks to everyone that reviewed, favorite, alerted my stories. Really guys you rock! **

**Sooo…. I have thing left to say.**

**Rose: finally!**

**Me: hey it wasn't that long! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

**RPOV **

Lissa was lying on a bed in the middle of the room, her blond hair spilling rather messy on the pillow. She looked pale even for a moroi and had dark circles under her eyes. I could see that her skin was covered by a layer of sweat indicating she had fever. I must have made a sound or something because her eyes suddenly snapped open and she looked directly at me. Her gaze was a bit unfocused but she was seeing me.

"Liss… honey what happened?" I asked her talking a tentative step closer. I waited to see if she cringed in fear but when she did nothing I took another step forward. Still no reaction. So I continued walking, one step at a time until I was next to her.

"I want water" she tried to move, but she seemed too weak to even try to pick the glass of water in the bedside table next to her. I quickly reached for the glass and I helped her drink.

"Lissa…please?" I begged her to tell me.

"I don't know, I had just hadn't been feeling well lately. I guess the flu is coming down on me or something." She tried to give me a weak smile.

"The flu? Lissa are you kidding me? You have something way worse than flu."

"No Rose, I'll be fine, you shouldn't be here, and they could catch you."

"I had to I had to talk to you. We think that you did something with spirit, something that made strigoi evil like receded or disappear or something."

"We?" Lissa asked.

"Yeah, that female strigoi on the warehouse, her name is Lila, and she is no longer a strigoi. She's a damphir again." I finished. I could tell that she was surprised by the news.

"What?" Lissa asked me perhaps thinking that she heard it wrong.

"You heard it. And I need your help to make me back again." But even as I said so I realized that that was easier said than done. Lissa looked really sick and she couldn't even reach a glass of water by herself how was she going to be able to turn me back? Then something hit me.

"Liss, how long exactly have you been like this?" Lissa looked like she didn't want to tell me but in the end decided to do it.

"I guess that I have been feeling weird since you woke up at the hospital." She said.

"What if the reason I'm not a complete strigoi is that you are somehow absorbing the darkness in me through the bond?" I was starting to feel panicked. My job was to keep Lissa safe, but in this case it was me who was hurting her.

"I think that that could be possible, Adrian said that my aura was getting darker and darker, but I thought that it was because of me missing you."

"Lissa I'm serious you have to stop what you are doing this can't be good for you."

"But Rose, if I stop you will become a full strigoi again." She tried to rise but failed. Sighing, she turned her head to me again.

"I can take it, I'll be just fine." She said.

"No Lissa I'm your guardian I have to take care of you not the other way around…"

"I don't fucking care about your stupid guardian rules!" Lissa shouted. I was shocked to see how angry she looked. "Dimitri was right, you only think of me without measuring the risks for you! You are not my servant Rose and neither are you or any damphir slaves of us moroi. You are my sister and I will do whatever the fuck I want to keep you safe!" she finished. I was simply dumbstruck. I had never heard Lissa (or other moroi) ever talk about this before like this. Damphir who became guardians never questioned why we did it. It was the right thing to do and that was enough. But I did admit that it was kind of touched that she had realized the hard work we all did for them. However that didn't mean I was going to let her kill herself to protect me.

"Sorry Lissa, I know you want to protect me but you are my sister and my charge and I won't let you do this." And before she could react I closed my eyes and found the bond that connected me with Lissa. When I looked at it closely I realized that there was fine trail of spirit coming through Lissa and into me. Likewise, there was a trail of darkness flowing back from me to her. I didn't exactly know what I was doing but I knew I had to do something, some kind of mental barrier between me and her. I imagined a wall forming and stopping spirit to flow. I could hear Lissa telling me to stop but I knew I couldn't. My head started to hurt as spirit stopped to flow into me, until finally, it stopped completely. Then all I saw was red.

**Dun dun dun! Rose made spirit stop flowing, and I think you know what that means…. **

**Did you like it? Hope you did, I personally liked the fact Lissa realized the weight hat being a guardian means.**

**So review and let me know what you think! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so this chapter is dedicated to Lillyc2017 thanks for everything! And also the best review before next Sunday gets a dedication in my next chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 10**

**LPOV**

I saw rose's eyes glow even redder and she stared directly at me. Or rather at my throat. I suddenly started feeling my energy returning, still not as much as to rise from the position I was currently in, but enough to know that something was terribly wrong with Rose.

"Rose? Rose can you hear me?" I said. She still stared straight at my throat, not moving, not even breathing.

"Rose, please, answer me." I could feel my strength building up, and I was able to lift my hand enough to try to shake Rose.

Then she attacked me and I screamed.

**RPOV (I bet you guys were wondering what was going on in her head at the moment huh?)**

As soon as I cut the flow of spirit I felt myself being pushed back in my mind. Like a force was dragging me to the bottom of my mind if that makes any sense. Honestly, I didn't know what made sense anymore. I tried to fight it at first, because I knew that if I lost control over myself I would kill Lissa. I could feel the hunger from the monster within me, that voice that kept asking me to feed it. To let it loose. I tried to control it, but ultimately, I lost. And even if I couldn't control my body I still saw trough my eyes as my body launched against Lissa, fangs ready to strike.

**Dimitri's POV **

I was walking down the hallways of Court when I almost bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," – I told the young damphir. She was short, with a pixie hair cut that seemed familiar from somewhere.

"Don't worry, I…" the damphir said but as she met my eyes hers became wider and she ducked her head to avoid eye contact. Just then I noticed that Christian was behind the girl.

"Good day lord Ozera." I bowed my head in respect.

"Hey, Dimitri, I told you to call me Christian." He said with a small smirk. "we are headed to the dining room to get some dinner for Lissa and … uh, you didn't tell me your name." he said.

"Yeah, my name's Jane." She said still not looking at me.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked, I couldn't shake the feeling that I had seeing her before.

"Uhh, no I don't think you do, I 'm from North Carolina, and I'm visiting my sister that's…."

"Wait," Christian said. "I thought you said that you were from _South _Carolina and your brother was…"

"You know what? I should probably find both of them, make sure your girlfriend feels better, bye." And with that she stumbled a bit backwards and turned to run down the hallway. And then it hit me, the way she moved, more graceful than a regular damphir, almost as… she was the female strigoi!

And Lissa's room was that way.

"Quick! We have to get to Lissa before her!" I yelled at Christian as I took off.

I don't know if Christian is behind me or not, but as I turn the hallways to Lissa's room all I can think is, how did a strigoi passed the wards? And even if they broke them, how did that girl appeared so….damphir?

But none of that mattered now, I had to protect my moroi, therefore my stake was out and ready.

Just then, I glimpsed the back of the head of the girl I was chasing just as I neared her she abruptly turned and opened the door of a room, no, Lissa's room. The door was left half opened. That is when I heard Lissa's scream. I was ready to stake a room full of strigoi if I had to in order to protect Lissa but I certainly wasn't ready to see…

Rose.

**LPOV (AKA Lila's )**

Damn it. I had screwed up. I forgot the story I had told Christian and now they were on to me. But I had to get to Rose first, warn her, and then we had to get out of here. Just as I opened the door of her room I saw Rose throw herself at Lissa, aiming at her throat as she screamed. Crap! That was not good. I charged at her, taking Rose down just inches before her teeth sunk into Lissa. It was quite a leapt if I say so myself. I could register Lissa's screams and Dimitri charging into the room ready to kill us. But I had bigger problems. Like keeping Rose from ripping our throats.

**DPOV**

The view I encounter was quite strange. Lissa was screaming at Rose to stop, Rose was with the girl on the floor fighting each other off. I would have thought it was a fight over who took Lissa first, because strigoi usually turned against each other all the time. But this looked more a if this girl was protecting Lissa, keeping Rose at bay, but Rose was stronger than her and was slowly loosing space and getting near Lissa. I decide to help her, because I knew that it would be really hard to fight Rose by myself. So between the two of us we finally managed to get a hold of Rose and contain her. But she kept struggling against us. Her chest was exposed and I knew I had my chance. So I aimed my stake and plunged it down.

**So I hoped you enjoyed! Just to clarify, a turned strigoi is still stronger and faster than a regular whatever they used to be (either damphir moroi or human) okay so expect updates next Sunday! **

**R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Okay, I'm soo sorry for disappearing like that! Truly I am. But I want to let you know that I plan to finish this story. And I know this is short but I have a plan and I need this chapter to do it. **

**And the dedication goes to Do'B! Thanks for reviewing!**

**CHAPTER 11 **

**DPOV**

But before I could stake Rose I felt someone pushed me from the side, making me drop my stake. I turned around to see Christian and Lissa were the ones that pushed me and while Lissa seemed to be trying to talk to Rose Christian was trying to hold me down and the other girl was watching Rose; I guessed in case she tried to attack again.

Of course, as a trained Guardian, I easily knocked him down and was about to try to hold Ro- that thing again, when I noticed, that It wasn't attacking. She wasn't moving at all; just staring at Vasilissa intensely. Then slowly, as if feeling my gaze on her, she turned to me; and we just kept looking to each other, neither willing to look away.

But her eyes became glazy and she broke down, sobs racking her body. I didn't think then, I just acted. I went and hugged her, not caring how her body felt cold, her blood red eyes or that I was supposed to kill her, not comfort her; since this must surely be a trap. In that moment, she was my Roza, and I would have done anything to make her stop crying.

**RPOV**

I clutched to Dimitri, tears falling through my cheeks and making his t-shirt all wet. I had acted on impulse, which consequently almost caused Lissa to die.

I was probably the worst Guardian ever.

"Shhh Roza, hey, it's going to be okay." Dimitri's voice got me out of my self-pity. He was my rock in this unknown sea that seemed to have become.

After a while, the tears seemed to have stopped enough, but I didn't want to separate from Dimitri. I knew that once I did he would look into my eyes and move away.

But in the end, I had to.

**DPOV**

I felt Roza shifting and moving away. I was surprised at first but then it hit me she wasn't my Roza. Right?

As soon as she was out of my embrace she cowered in the opposite side of the room. She pressed herself against the wall as if trying to disappear.

I couldn't help but feel the absence of her body in my arms. I also noticed that the others had retreated to the left side of the room, the girl included, though Christian was keeping an eye on her and back at Rose at the same time.

"Please, comrade, let me go." Rose suddenly spoke. I was immediately frozen in place. Her voice was different, colder, but at the same time it sounded like hers; as if the real Rose was inside the stranger I had in front of me.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you hurt anyone." I said. And I meant it.

"no really, I'm here Comrade, I'm still Rose." The way she says my nickname, the name so easily rolling off her lips pains me, and at the same time, angers me.

"don't you dare call me that way!" she visibly flinches at my words.

"wait, Dimitri listen; there's a cure!" Lissa suddenly said. A cure? At first I just stood there without comprehending.

Yes please you have to believe us, I know it's a long shot but there may be a chance that Rose can be back to normal

"How?" I finally asked, really low, I didn't dare to hope.

I wasn't even sure they had heard me until the girl responded,

"Using spirit, we don't know exactly how yet, but we have to at least try to do something."

I turned my face and saw Rose, the strigoi features; pale skin, red eyes, but I also noticed the same traces that I knew so well; a streak of brown in those bloody eyes, long, brown-black hair that I loved. And decided that no matter what, if there is even a slight chance, I'm going to bring my Roza back.

**I'm about 4 chapters till the end, but don't worry; I won't dump you again like I did before. Thanks so much for reading and bearing with me. If you could leave a review saying what you liked, disliked, something I could do better… I would really appreciate it. **

**DO IT IT'S FREE! **


End file.
